We Both Have Secrets To Keep
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure move to Forks. What will happen when they come across a certain coven of vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fruits Basket!

Okay, since I like Fruits Basket and Twilight, I've decided to do a crossover. Reviews are appreciated!

Dialect Breakdown:

English: Normal

_Japanese: Italic_

**_Bold Italics:_ _Thoughts_**

* * *

"_YUKI YOU STUPID RAT! I WANT A REMATCH!"_

"_Shut up you stupid cat,"_

"_Kyo, Yuki that's enough!"_ Kyo held his gaze firmly on Yuki.

"_Would tea calm you two down? I just finished preparing some in the kitchen_," the brunette smiled. Yuki smiled at her;

"_Yes that would be lovely Miss Honda,"_ he replied. She blushed.

"_Kyo, would you like some tea?"_ she asked, hopefully.

"_Yeah I'll have some,"_ he replied, his face softening when he heard the brunette's voice. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. The two boys followed behind her. Tohru quickly grabbed two small cups from the cupboard and poured the tea from the kettle

"_Oh Miss Honda! Kyo, Yuki! I have great news!"_ a man, in his twenties announced running into the house. She set the kettle onto the table, smiling..

"_What is it Shigure?"_ she asked. The two boys sipped their tea quietly.

"_It seems we'll be moving to America!"_ he exclaimed happily. Kyo spit out the tea he was drinking.

"A-America?" she stammered surprised at the sudden news.

"_Akira thinks it'll be good for us to see new places_,"

"_This is..sudden_," Tohru breathed. Yuki stayed silent.

_"A change of scenery is always nice_," Shigure added, his eyes beaming. Kyo shot up, slamming his hands onto the table.

"_Why are you so damn happy about this? It's because you want to flirt with more females?"_ Kyo growled.

"_When do we leave Shigure?"_ Yuki finally spoke, glaring at Kyo.

_"Tomorrow! We should get packing soon! We have a long day ahead of us!"_ he replied, skipping to his room.

"_Oh yes! I'll start packing our belongings now!"_ Tohru said hurriedly, walking into her room. Kyo stormed out of the house, not wanting to be upset than he already was in front of Tohru. Yuki sighed. He was the only one left in the kitchen.

"_America_…" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fruits Basket!

Dialect Breakdown:

English: Normal

_Japanese: Italics_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

* * *

"_Plane boarding from Tokyo Japan to America departing now. Please buckle up for your safety and have a nice plane ride," _A woman over the intercom over the plane said in Japanese.

Kyo groaned in his seat, shifting towards the other side, making sure he didn't have any skin contact with the female next to him. Tohru sat on the other side of him, Shigure sat with Yuki, who looked out of the plane window, sighing. It was the first time he was going to leave Tokyo. It was a first for all of them. Though, Shigure seemed the only happy one. Tohru would miss her friends but was more than willing to come along, just happy to be with the three boys.

"_Where exactly are we going Shigure? Did Akira give a specific location?" _Yuki asked curious as to where they would be living. Shigure nodded pulled out a piece of paper from inside his kimono. Kyo stared at it oddly.

"_Who knows where that could have been, knowing his dirty mind_," He thought disgusted.

"_It says here that we're going to the state of Washington," _Shigure started.

"_You mean where..the president lives right?" _Tohru asked excitedly. Shigure laughed at her remark shaking his head.

"_Well not exactly Tohru. You see, we're going to be living in a more smaller area. It's a small town. I believe it's called Forks," _he explained. She nodded.

"_I hear the house we're going to stay in is beautiful !" It's going to be secluded in the forest though. Not that that will bother us_," He added, sticking it back in his kimono.

"_Can't wait_," Kyo muttered sarcastically.

"_Oh cheer up Kyo, I think you'll like it!" _Shigure told him. The orange headed boy ignored him and looked ahead.

The plane ride took three days, all of which tired out the poor zodiac trio. Tohru slept like a baby,a pillow separating her from Kyo, who had stayed awake the whole three days, doing his best to not be touched by the flirting female on the other side of him. The other boys the same. Tohru opened her eye sleepily blinking them as passengers boarded off the plane. Shigure stretched as he yawned grabbing their luggage.

"Welcome to the Seattle International Airport," The banner read as they walked off the plane, Kyo and Yuki tagging along.

"_Well that was a lovely plane experience! Don't you think?" _Tohru piped excitedly. The boys nodded tiredly, purple bruises showing clearly under their eyes, from their lack of sleep, though Tohru didn't notice. They walked outside the airport waiting for a cab arrive. It came minutes later.

"_It's a good thing Akira has been to America before. It would be fairly odd if we gave everyone yen," _Yuki commented as they piled into the cab. Shigure communicated in perfect English to the cab driver, though his native accent peaked through.

" _I'm so glad I learned English! Those American videos paid off greatly," _He said grinning from ear to ear. Yuki shook his head at his dirty minded cousin.

"_Keep your thoughts inside your head dog!" _Kyo growled. Shigure smiled.

"_Now now Kyo don't be like that!" _He replied.

They arrived in the small town of Forks Washington, greeted with a slight drizzle of rain. Tohru thanked the cab driver as they arrived at their destination, in English as well. They had all learned the language in school, their teacher saying it would important if they were to travel to America, they would have to learn English.

"_Oh Shigure you were right! This house is lovely!" _Tohru sighed, staring at the two story house in awe. It was a little bigger than their previous home, but in a way it was similar, which made everyone very comfortable. The details inside the house were exquisite. The walls were surrounded with paintings, made up of Japanese characters. The walls were a nice peach color. The house had a warm feeling too it, almost like home.

"_Wow Akira did a fantastic job designing all of this! I have to thank him later!" _Shigure said looking around. The others, even Kyo, nodded admiring the art work on the walls.

"_Well, lets get settled in. We need to go shopping later for more appropriate clothing_," He added.

"_Why is that? We aren't going anywhere right?" _Kyo inquired. Shigure gulped.

"_Well.. Akira kind of…enrolled you into a high school nearby_," Shigure started.

"_What?" _The house shook slightly from the outburst.

"_You didn't expect to just sit in the house all day did you? Besides that's my job!" _Kyo hissed glaring at Shigure, preparing to pounce on him.

"_How could he do this to us? He knows damn well it's not safe!" _Kyo thought furious. Yuki put a hand on his shoulder. Kyo shrugged it off and stomped out of the room, up the stairs. Shigure laughed nervously at the remaining pair. Tohru gave him a reassuring smile.

"_Everything will be fine. Nobody's secret is going to get out. Besides I'm sure we'll make lots of nice friends!" _She said .

"_That's the spirit Tohru! Now lets go shopping!" _Shigure declared. Yuki smiled a little. Somehow he believed what Tohru had said. This was a new start. Maybe the people here would be different than the classmates in Japan. If only he knew. New students in Forks always get a lot of attention.

**Don't worry The Cullens will appear in the next chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Fruits Basket!

Dialect Breakdown:

English: Normal

_Japanese_: _Italics_

**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**

* * *

"_Rise and shine my little school girl! It's time to go to school_!" Shigure sang in Tohru's ear. She groaned opening her eyes.

"_Ah thanks Shigure_," She told him getting out of bed. He nodded skipping out of her room to go wake the boys. She heard a thud a second later, followed by Kyo shouting.

"_Damn dog! Don't ever wake me up like that again! _"Tohru sighed proceeding to the bathroom to do her daily routine. She slipped into some underwear and a white blouse and purple skirt, complete with black flats. They had all went shopping yesterday, buying attire that Americans would usually wear. She combed out her long brown hair, pinning a small purple bow on the side. She smiled satisfied and grabbed her tote. She walked out of her room, coming face to face with Kyo, who had looked like he had just gotten out the shower. She found herself staring at his chest. He stared at her, an eyebrow raised. Droplets fell from the tips of his hair, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Tohru blushed bowing.

"_Good morning Kyo san!," _She greeted him. He nodded, looking at her curiously.

"_Why is she staring at me like that?" _He thought. She bowed again before racing down the stairs.

"_Good morning Tohru. Did you sleep well_?" Yuki greeted her, his eyes beaming with kindness

'_Yes thank you! And you?" _He chuckled.

'_Yes I slept very well thank you," _He replied. Kyo's footsteps approached closer as he raced down the stairs, a black backpack, slung on his shoulder. He scowled as usual, dressed formally in a black button long sleeve dress shirt, and black slacks.

"_Well shall we go now Miss Honda?" _Yuki turned to her. She nodded.

"_Have a wonderful day children!" _Shigure called out. Tohru's eye twitched slightly at the word "children"

"_What no breakfast? Stupid dog!" _Kyo muttered angrily as they left for school.

* * *

"New students! Ahh I can hardly wait!" Alice sighed leaning against Jasper's shoulder. He chuckled rubbing her arm as they walked through the halls of Forks High to homeroom. As they passed each student, they seemed to hear a lot about the newcomers.

" I heard they're from Japan!'

"I heard that they're just as beautiful as the Cullens!" Jasper chuckled at the last comment.

'It seems we have competition," He joked quietly. Alice giggled, recalling the vision she had of the trio, a day before. Every student in Forks High was excited about it, though Alice was bit disappointed when she found out they wouldn't arrive until later. One thing was for sure, she was looking forward to their arrival.

/

"_Stupid rat! I can't believe you made us late!" _Kyo yelled through the empty halls of their new school. Yuki shook his head at his hot tempered cousin.

"_It was you that got us lost in the first place. How can someone read a map wrong like that? It's unheard of," _Yuki stated. Kyo growled.

"_Both of you stop it! Will you please act nice today? At least while we're at school!" _Tohru said frustrated at the two. They sighed nodding, but stole glares at each other behind her back. By the time they had gotten to school, the classes let out for lunch, which only made Kyo angrier and slightly nervous though he wouldn't appear that way to anyone. They opened the door to the main office. A woman looked up from the front desk, her mouth agape.

"Excuse me miss, we are the new transfer students. Our father enrolled us here no?"Yuki spoke calmly. He had purposely referred to Shigure as their father, as that was all he could think of at the moment. A blush appeared across the older woman's face as she gathered their schedules. She smiled handing them to Yuki.

'Here you are, though it's lunch time now. The cafeteria is down the hall to your right," She explained, stammering over some words, her attention only on the silver headed boy.

"_Stupid rat," _Kyo muttered at Yuki's ability to charm people, without even trying.

"Thank you, Have a lovely day_,"_he told her before leaving with Tohru and Kyo out the door.

"_Oh look! We have almost every class together!" _Tohru exclaimed excitedly to the two boys. Kyo huffed quietly, though he was happy he had at least some classes with Tohru. Yuki smiled at the brown haired girl, admiring how she was always so joyful.

They approached two double doors, their footsteps quiet. Loud chattering could be heard from the other side of the door, though everyone stopped when the doors opened.

"The new students! They're here!"

"They're Japanese! Awesome!"

"That boy with orange hair is cute!"

"What that silvered headed guy's name? He looks really pale."

"Why are that guy's eyes red?"

"Who is that girl their with?"

"Whoa are they rich?"

Each student murmured their thoughts, as they appeared behind the double doors, frozen at all the stares they were getting. Everyone studied the newcomer's appearances. Every girl ogled the two boys, watching intently, some earning a tap on the shoulder from their boyfriends. Every boy stared at Tohru with interest, wondering if she was with one of the boys.

Tohru blushed, uncomfortable at the attention she was getting. She wasn't used to it. Kyo looked around, his gaze cold , only making the girls swoon more. Yuki stood on the other side of Tohru smiling slightly, a small blush crept to his cheeks. He was shy most of the time and uncomfortable as well.

The Cullens stared at them with interest murmuring to each other about their appearance especially.

Two boys, one with short spiky orange hair, slightly tan, with red eyes. He was tall, lean, a little muscular, a scowl on his face. The silver haired boy was extremely pale skinned, with an usually purple eye color. He was tall and skinny, very good looking yet, he gave off a somewhat feminine vibe to some girls, making them like him even more.

"What's up with the boys' hair color? That can't be natural!" Emmett muttered.

"I..can't read their mind," Edward sulked. Bella gasped beside her husband. They've been together for years now ever since Edward had changed her, and hearing that surprised her. The only mind he ever had trouble hearing was hers. She started to wonder if they could be shields like her.

Jasper studied the trio intently. He felt their emotions. Anger, Disappointment and Envy seemed to radiate from the boy with the orange hair, his expression murderous. His eyes were blood red like a newborns', though he didn't smell like one, but more of an animal, which surprised the Cullens. The silver haired boy looked to be shy, his feelings not like most teenage boys, his intentions positive. The mahogany haired girl in between them looked kind and caring, though her expression was blank as she looked around the room, the feeling of uneasiness engulfed her.

"Orange top looks like a vampire. I mean his eyes are red, yet he doesn't smell like us," Rosalie muttered to the group. They nodded continuing to watch the three new students. They could hear them talking quietly to themselves, though it sounded to be in Japanese.

"_Why do they keep staring at us?" _Kyo growled, balling his fists.

"_We're transfer students, of course they're going to stare cat," _Yuki spoke silently, his eyes glancing over to the Cullen table.

"_I think maybe we should introduce ourselves," _Tohru suggested quietly. Yuki cleared his throat turning to their audience.

"As you may already know, we are the new students. My name is Yuki Sohma, that's Kyo Sohma and this is Tohru Honda. We are cousins transferring from Japan with our father. We will be attending this school as of now,"he told them in perfect English., though his native accent peaked through.

Kyo snorted.

Most of the girls were jealous that Tohru got to stand by the two boys, some dazed at the sound of Yuki's soft angelic voice.

By now, Alice had had enough of waiting for them to speak to her. She popped up from her seat and walked gracefully over to them, her heels clicking against the tile floor, ignoring the stares she got from most of the students in the room. She stopped in front of them, grinning.

"Hello Yuki Tohru and Kyo! Welcome to Forks High! I'm Alice Cullen!" She greeted them. Tohru smiled at the girl who was a little taller than her, admiring her beauty. She bowed respectively.

" Thank you for the welcome! It's very nice of you to do that!" Tohru told her. Alice giggled.

"Of course! Why don't I introduce you to my family at our table! I'm sure they would love to meet you!" She piped, glancing at Kyo for a moment, puzzled on his eyes as well. Kyo watched the small girl oddly.

" Why is she so..happy?" He thought, eyeing her.

The two boys kept themselves a distance from her, not wanting to transform in front of the whole school.

"Okay!" Tohru exclaimed following Alice, the two boys following silently behind her, staring ahead at the Cullen table.

"_They smell weird rat," _Kyo muttered.

"_Yes I know," _Yuki replied quietly as they stopped walking.

"Hello everyone! How nice it is to meet you all!" Tohru greeted the rest of the Cullens, bowing. They smiled at her kindness, reminding them a little of Esme. Jasper nodded at her.

'I am Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, that's Bella and her boyfriend Edward, and Emmett and his girfriend Rosalie," he introduced his family and himself to her. The Cullens smiled respectively at the young girl, thought hey kept their eyes on Yuki, especially Kyo, who stood protectively behind Tohru.

" It is a pleasure to meet you," Yuki told them, his voice calm. Kyo stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to the strange group.

"_They don't smell human_," he murmured quietly to Yuki, when he thought the Cullen's weren't paying attention. Yuki nodded slightly at his cousin. The bell rang for sixth period, startling the three.

"Well I think that's the bell for class right?"Tohru asked Alice. She nodded.

"Here, give me you schedules," Tohru handed Alice her , Kyo's and Yuki's schedule, earning a squeal a second later.

"We have last period together!" She said clapping. Tohru giggled at her new friend. Alice turned toYuki.

"And you have Bio next with Edward and Jasper, and you Kyo, Gym, with Emmett," She explained. The two boys nodded disappointed that they didn't have their last class with Tohru, but realized that maybe they could get some information about the Cullens.

* * *

The last class went by in a blur.

The two boys had their suspicions about the Cullens. They knew they weren't human as their smell was different. They also noticed that each of them had the same topaz colored eyes, though they weren't related. But somehow they all looked and acted the same.

Beautiful features, pale skin, and faint purple bruises under their eyes, and each had an elegant gracefulness about them when they walked. The Cullens had their suspicions as well, mostly of the two males. But they had a feeling the girl Tohru, knew something about the boys no doubt.

Both groups knew something was fishy about the other, and wouldn't give up until they knew the truth.

**Whoa that was long! 2,168 words! I hope I did good though! Oh and in this fanfic, Bella is a vampire, but she didn't have Reneesme! (Sorry Nessie lovers!) Please Review!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Twilight!

Dialect Breakdown:

English: Normal

_Japanese: Italic _

**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**

* * *

" _I hate school_," Kyo grumbled angrily walking out of his last classroom. A girl had passed him a note in class, asking if he wanted to go on a date with her. He flinched back almost like it was an instinct when she passed it to him, her fingers were inches away from brushing against his. He hated being cursed, living his whole life having to be cautious around females. Though he only cared for Tohru, he sometimes wished he could just touch her without transforming into his cursed form.

"Kyo wait for me!" He turned around abruptly as Tohru appeared next to him out of breath. She panted, placing her hands on her knees, her cheeks flushed.

"_Tohru, there you are,"_ Yuki said happily as he approached the two. Kyo glared at him from the side,not enjoying his company. Tohru sat up, feeling better. They started walking out of the main doors.

"_So did you enjoy your last classes?"_ Tohru asked them. Kyo kept quiet.

"_I'll admit it was a bit challenging, the people here are very welcoming, especially the teachers,"_ Yuki spoke quietly beside Tohru, who nodded agreeing.

"Oh there you are Tohru!" Kyo twitched at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Alice!" Tohru beamed happily at her new friend. Alice smiled brightly, her family behind her, all staring at Yuki and Kyo while giving occasional glances to Tohru.

"We were just wondering if you would like to visit our home. We would love to give you a ride if you don't have one," Alice offered them. The brunette stiffened next to Yuki and Tohru, knowing that that would be a bad idea. Edward and Jasper eyed her curiously as her expression turned into a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice. Our father would like us home early. He's a bit protective of us," She hoped they would believe what she had said.

"Oh, it's fine then. Maybe next time?" Alice hoped, puzzled at Tohru's sudden change in mood. Kyo continued to glare at the pixie when she stood there, not taking no for an answer. He knew Tohru was always happy to accept someone's invitation, always happy to make new friends, but he wasn't too fond of the Cullens. Their secret was also at stake.

"Oh y-yes Alice! We must go now!" Tohru said hurriedly turning to walk away. They boys followed behind her, giving occasional glances at the Cullens who met their gaze.

/

"_Children your home! How was your first day?" _Shigure sang cheerfully as they appeared in the living room. He sat on a love seat in his usual kimono, a newspaper in hand. Kyo ignored him and went to his room,slamming the door.

_"We made some...interesting friends Shigure_," Yuki told him calmly. Shigure's face lit, his mind only on one particular thing_._

_"School girls I hope_," He replied. Tohru laughed nervously fiddling with her skirt at Shigure's answer. Yuki sighed pinching the bridge of his nose at his cousin's " usual" comment.

_"Sorry to disappoint you Shigure but no. It appears we have some fellow classmates who are...unique as well. Their scent is not of that of a human's and they appear angelic and very graceful. I sense that they are not human. They go by the last name.. Cullen"_ Shigure looked up from his newspaper, interested in what Yuki had told him. Inhuman beings? Surely he knew there were such things like demons, out there from what he had studied, and he and his cousins were of the similar sort. He got up from his seat nodding at Yuki.

_" I'm going to go buy more videos. But I'll be sure to ask around for information on these Cullens. This town is small enough," _The two nodded.

_"We'll come with you,"_

/

Kyo sat atop of a branch of a large tree that stood by his new home, staring up at the grey clouded sky. It was sure to rain soon, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. He tried to think about what the Cullens could be,and if they were a threat. He had caught them staring at Tohru a couple of times,making him didn't trust them one bit,and would protect her if something happened. Though he would never show it willingly,he had come to care for Tohru. Kyo turned his head swiftly towards the ground,a growl escaped his lips as his eyes met six pairs of golden eyes.

"What are you?" He turned towards the blonde female sneering. He jumped down from the branch and landed on his feet with ease.

"Your not allowed here!" Kyo snapped. His red irises seemed to glow brighter as he spoke.

"Answer the question. You may be a threat to us and this town. We can't have-"

" I'm not the one you should be worried about. Leave now." Kyo grew impatient as the group stood there, making no intention of leaving. Suddenly, Kyo was pinned to the ground by his neck,Edward staring into his eyes.

"Tell us what you are!" He commanded. Kyo growled louder, escaping from his grip. In one swift motion, Kyo held Edward by his throat, gripping it tighter each second. The Cullens grew worried at the orange headed boy, how he held Edward so easily almost without effort. They feared that maybe this boy was maybe just as powerful as they were.

"If you come back here again, I won't hesitate to end your life," He whispered to Edward, though the rest heard as well. He loosened his grip dropping Edward to the ground, who was back on his feet in less than a second. His kept his eyes on Kyo as his family retreated back to their home, their question remained unanswered.

**Well I hope you liked it! I kind of wanted to delay the whole "secret exchange" for maybe the next chapter. Review!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Twilight!

A short chapter I know, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you soo much for the reviews! Especially the alerts! I've never gotten so many alerts for any of my stories before! This has a small Kyo/Tohru moment in it also.

Also, the secrets don't get out yet, as I have decided to let it play out a little longer. As you read this chapter, you'll see how I am going to reveal each secret slowly. The moment will most likely take place in the next chapter. I wanted to get this out as soon as I could! Hope you enjoy!

Dialect Breakdown:

English: Normal

_Japanese:_ _Italics_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

* * *

Kyo waited for Tohru, Yuki and Shigure to return home. The rain had died down a bit,and it was almost getting dark. He sat in the living room doing his best to be patient,but he was never one for patience.

The door knob jiggled and in came Yuki, Tohru and Shigure, trudging into the house, water dripping from their clothes. Their faces were flushed from the cold air,their hair wet as well. Shigure held a plastic bag in his hand.

_"So tired," _Shigure mumbled before falling face down onto the couch. Kyo eyed him.

_"You forgot to bring an umbrella_," Kyo said aloud,sighing. Everyone nodded. Yuki walked up the stairs to his room.

_"Dog, your going to get the couch wet_," Kyo told him, while taking a glance at Tohru as she walked into the kitchen.

_"Oh, sorry Kyo,the weather was just awful! I've never seen it rain so much,"_

_"Did you forget it's one of the rainiest towns in America Shigure? Now your going to get me sick,"_ Kyo replied irritated. Shigure laughed and sat up.

_"Oh don't worry about that Kyo. I'm not sick,just tired is all," _Kyo eyed him quietly.

_"Oh by the way, we asked around the town about the Cullens. They seem to be a nice family from what people have said. They mentioned a Doctor Cullen a bunch of times too. Saying that he's one of the most experienced doctors out there,and a very generous and kind one too. He works at the hospital about 10 miles from our school. He has a wife as well,"_ Shigure finished.

Kyo nodded taking all this information in.

_"Some have also said they are all adopted but the tend to look similar in a way, pale skin,golden eyes, inhumanly beautiful as they described,mostly a few classmates we asked that attend Forks High,"_

_"What do you think they could be? We know they're inhuman by the scent of course,but that's all we have,nothing else," _Yuki asked aloud walking down the stairs,now in some dry clothing, a t shirt and pajama pants.

_"Maybe if I phone Akira about this later, he might know what we're up against." _Shigure suggested, taking something small and silver out of his kimono pocket.

"_A cell phone." _Kyo stated bluntly. Shigure chuckled.

_"Indeed Kyo, now I can talk with Akira from America. I purchased you Tohru and Yuki one as well. We'll need to keep in contact when we're not around each other," _Shigure replied as he threw a small black phone to Kyo.

Kyo caught it in a swift motion with one hand,and placed it in his pocket.

_" So, what should we do about this. What if Akira doesn't know," _Yuki asked. Shigure's eyes lit up,as if he had gotten an idea.

"_He most likely won't," _Kyo muttered. There was nothing that matched the appearances of the Cullens in Japan. He shivered slightly as he remembered when Edward's hand was latched around his throat.

**_"It was freezing cold. How was that possible_?"** He remembered, muttering thoughtfully to himself.

_"We should spy on them!" _Shigure suggested eagerly. Yuki nodded agreeably. Kyo sighed.

_" Won't we be obvious. I mean we know they aren't human so they could probably smell our scent," _Kyo said disagreeably to his eager cousin.

_"Not if we mask it. I could whip up a little something for us," _Shigure replied waving a finger at him. Kyo nodded.

_" Okay then, me and Yuki will go tomorrow night. You can stay here with Tohru, Shigure,"_ Kyo planned.

_"Kyo, Tohru can come with us-"_

_"She's not going to come. You need to stay with her. What if they try to attack? We can't risk her getting hurt_," Kyo interrupted Shigure.

Shigure sighed, knowing that Kyo was right. They couldn't risk her getting was too important.

_"Your right Kyo, though she does have a say in this_," He added as Tohru appeared from the kitchen, a tray in her hands. Kyo growled angrily at Shigure,though he knew he was right.

She set it down on the coffee table, four small tea cups placed there, hot tea steaming.

_"Here's some tea to warm you guys up. I hope you don't mind. It's pretty chilly out there,"_ Shigure smiled as did Yuki, at her kindness and each took a cup.

_"Of course not Tohru! This was very nice of you. Would you mind having a seat. We feel we should discuss something with you," _

Tohru nodded and sat herself a few inches from Kyo, making sure she didn't touch him.

_"Would you like some tea Kyo?" _She asked briefly turning to him. As he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help the blush that was slowly forming on his cheeks, though he turned to hide it before anyone noticed.

_"Um, sure," _He answered shortly before carefully picking up the small cup, and began drinking it slowly. He liked her tea but wasn't in the mood for any,but he didn't want to disappoint her.

_"So, we have decided,after not getting much information about the Cullens, that we should go spying tomorrow night. You, know, follow them to their home and stay unnoticed. So far we got nothing. They could be a threat to us," _Shigure informed her.

She sweat dropped at the word"spying" though she couldn't help but want to go. She was also curious.

_"Okay. I'll go with you. But what about our scents? Surely if they're not human-"_

_"We got it covered. No one will be harmed I promise!" _Kyo growled angrily, a little louder this time. Everyone averted their eyes to him, Yuki, with a small but understanding smile on his face.

"_Are you okay Kyo?" _Tohru asked worriedly. Kyo rose from his seat angrily, knocking over the tea cup, that was placed on Tohru's lap.

"_Ouch!"_ His head snapped to Tohru, who shrieked as the tea spilled over her clothing. Kyo's face immediately fell and he quickly began to get worried. Shigure ran to get something to help her get cleaned up. Yuki stood up when it happened, shocked.

_"Stupid cat! Why the hell can't you just control your temper! You spilled hot tea on Miss Honda!"_ He yelled to the orange headed boy, who had all his attention focused on Tohru.

Yuki ran over to Tohru asking her if she was okay. She answered with a brief nod,placing the teacup on the table.

Shigure came back with a few paper towels and helped Tohru wipe off the tea. After they were done, Tohru decided to go upstairs to bathe, leaving the boys downstairs.

Kyo ran up the stairs to apologize to her. He couldn't help it. He wanted her safe and she couldn't be if she was around the Cullens, especially since they weren't human. He didn't want her around them, though if it came to it, he would make sure she wasn't harmed.

Kyo sighed, knocking on the bathroom door. Water from the tub could be heard from the other side of the door. It came to an abrupt stop. The door creaked open revealing Tohru, in her still tea stained clothing.

_"I-I'__m sorry,"_ He stammered immediately. Tohru laughed, a small smile grazing her lips, no disappointment in her eyes.

_"It was an accident Kyo. Everyone makes mistakes. It wasn't your fault. I'm okay" _She reassured him, though he couldn't help but still feel guilty.

Tohru sighed knowing he still felt bad about it, though she thought the incident was no big deal. She hated seeing him like this. She found herself reaching out to hug him and in an instant,he turned into a small orange cat.

She hugged him by the waist, his paws outstretched across her shoulders. He froze not knowing what to do.

_"I'll be fine Kyo okay? It wasn't a big deal. Just a spill is all,"_ She whispered,stroking his back gently with her fingers. He shivered under her touch and found himself purring quietly. She laughed suddenly.

_" And, I'll be fine when I go "spying" with you on the Cullens. Though I don't think it's a very good idea, I want to be there with you. I'd be too worried at home, waiting for you. I-I mean you and Yuki," _She corrected herself, sighing internally as she only thought of Kyo when she said that. A blush crept across her cheeks.

Yuki was important to her too, but she couldn't help but feel something else for Kyo. Something different...

**:P Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Twilight!

Oh my goodness, it's been too long! I seriously considered deleting this story. But then I thought, why? When I have soooo many people waiting to see what happens next? Thank you soo much for the reviews and alerts you guys! It;s been a year since I've updated, and you still bothered to like it! I'm seriously amazed! So in return, you get part one of this chapter! I hope you guys like it!

I'm back, so make sure you review your thoughts!

I hope you guys can forgive me! :)

Remember,

Dialect Breakdown:

English: Normal

_Japanese: Italics_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

* * *

" _Do you think they've suspected us_?"

The three had been purposely ignoring every Cullen in their classes so far. Tohru was the most anxious to talk to them, especially since she considered Alice to be somewhat of her first friend at Forks High, but she knew their lives were at stake at this point; and maintaining a friendship should be the last thing on her mind right now.

She toyed with a piece of her hair, looking from Yuki to Kyo, who shrugged his shoulders with his hands stuffed in his front pockets as they walked side by side during passing period to their next class.

"_I doubt it. Unless they have some type of creepy enhanced hearing,"_ Kyo said snorting. He glanced to the brunette beside him, internally groaning at the fact that she was coming along with them to spy on the Cullens later that evening. She was only human, he noted. Her being there would just slow them down; and he couldn't risk her getting hurt. As angry as he felt, he kept his cool though; remembering the night before where he had nearly burned Tohru, as he knocked over the hot tea.

He would never hurt her again, and swore he would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe. There was no telling what they were up against, no matter how less of a threat Kyo viewed the Cullens to be; seeing as he seemed to be stronger.

"_You know, they've been avoiding us as well Kyo. You might not be too far off,"_ Tohru noted sighing, and rubbed the sleeve on her arm.

_'Yeah well, we'll be ready if they try anything before later,"_

Suddenly Tohru was bumped to the side- and she stumbled, snapping her head to the right. Kyo restrained himself from trying to reach out and grab her- knowing he would be completely exposed afterward.

" Oh I'm so sorry," The girl that had bumped into her apologized. She was tall, a brunette as well, with than skin and dark brown eyes. The blonde on her right, nodded agreeing, and wore a grin on her face as she took in the trio.

" Oh my goodness! You're the new transfer students right? I'm Jessica, and this is Angela," She gushed, and held out her hand. Tohru blinking- shook her hand and smiled slightly. Kyo only narrowed his eyes silently- and Yuki sent Jessica an apologetic expression. Tohru spoke quickly- knowing full well that that Kyo and Yuki would transform immediately if they made contact with them.

" They're not really the touchy type, I apologize," Tohru said.

Angela chuckled. " No worries; It's just, we were so into our conversation about the upcoming party that I had no idea where I was going. It's only the most talked about subject of the day right now, considering it came out of the blue,"

"A party?" Yuki spoke up; seeming almost interested at the idea.

Kyo glared. " Now's not the time-"

" Oh so you didn't hear? The Cullens are throwing a huge party tonight; and everyone's invited," Jessica informed happily. The three looked at each other in shock. Yuki turned to the two girls with a polite smile.

"We'll be there,"

" What?" Kyo muttered, staring at Yuki in surprise.

" We'll be there," He repeated, ignoring his cousin's remark. Angela and Jessica smiled.

" Great. Maybe we'll see you guys there," Angela spoke before they left. As soon as they were far enough, Kyo grunted.

" Don't count on it,"

" Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo sighed, shaking his head. " _I really don't believe this. They're throwing a freaking party! And on the day we try to infiltrate and find out what they are?"_

_" I agree, but it's not like they knew_ we were planning to tonight. But this does change some things. How would we go about that now; and in a public setting? We can't afford to have innocents harmed if we were to have to try and defend ourselves,"

"_ I really hope it doesn't come to that. How about we just postpone our mission to tomorrow or somethin-"_

_" There is no way we're backing out now Tohru,"_ Kyo interrupted, staring at her. Tohru sighed, looking away after she stared into his eyes for a few moments. She could see anger in them- and they reflected how Kyo seemed to be. He wasn't going to stop until he knew the truth.

_" I have to say that I agree with Kyo on this one Tohru. I say we continue with out plan but in a more subtle manner. We'll confront them when they least expect it. But of course, we'll have to inform Shigure on this twist as well,"_

Tohru nodded agreeing, as well as Kyo- who reluctantly nodded, hoisting the strap of his backpack over his shoulder as it was about to slip off.

_" But how exactly will we go about going to their house? I mean, do we even know where they live?"_

" Hello Tohru, Kyo and Yuki," The three jumped as the small Cullen appeared in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. To say that Tohru wasn't frightened by her at the moment, was a complete understatement. Yuki blinked, but smiled in a polite manner, nodding to her as if she were just a mere classmate passing them by, or greeting them.

" Alice, it is lovely to see you again. Where are your other siblings? Are they not here?" Yuki asked. Alice shook her head.

" They happen to be heading toward their classes, but since I've spotted you now, I thought I should give you these," She paused, reaching into her bag. She pulled out three envelopes, and handed them to each of them.

"They're invitations. We decided to through a party just for the fun of it, and we thought our _new friends_ would want to stop by. Everyone from school is invited. Don't worry, it's nothing fancy; but you could say my family has gotten used to my tendency of making the smallest gathering seem over dramatic," Tohru did her best to smile genuinely and nodded as she scanned through the invitation.

" Oh this sounds wonderful Alice! We will be there, promise," She spoke, as if this were her first time hearing about it. Alice giggled.

" Great. We were hoping you would. Our address is on the bottom as well. Oh and, you're welcome to wear anything you'd like. Remember, it's nothing fancy. But make sure it's presentable," She added. And with that, she waved and skipped away, leaving the three looking completely dumdfounded.

" Well, this certainly makes our job a little easier, don't you think?" Yuki asked aloud as they started walking again.

" I suppose so, since now we have their address. It would have been a lot harder if we didn't," Tohru pointed out.

They looked to Kyo, who was surprisingly quiet. He seemed to be too busy fuming to say anything. Clenching the letter in his fist he blew his breath from his nose, narrowing his eyes.

" The Cullens are up to something. I'm sure of it now. We've been avoiding them for days, and now they want to invite us to some party?" He growled, and scrunched up his nose at the smaller Cullen's smell.

Yuki was able to hide his distaste for the stench- but he was also curious as to why they smelled the way they did. Almost as if they were decaying.

It was a first for either of the boys ever since they arrived at the school, and it was definitely not normal for any human.

He almost shivered at the way Alice's eyes seemed to bore into his as he held her gaze; as if she could see through his soul.

As if she knew _exactly_ what they had been planning all along.

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basker or Twilight!

It's been a while, but I hope you like this new chapter! Things are starting to get kind of intense within the three. Anyways, thank you for all the alerts and reviews! I really wouldn't dream of discontinuing this story now; I have too many ideas for it! I was also thinking of doing another Fruits Basket story as well.

Well, let me know what you think! And remember;

Dialect Breakdown:

English: Normal

_Japanese: Italics_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

* * *

" _I can't believe how nervous I am_," Tohru muttered in front of the tall, opaque crystal mirror in her bedroom. She rubbed her forearm, repeatedly, observing her fidgeting form in the mirror to give her some kind of comfort. She wore a knee length strapless black dress and black flats with little grey bows at the toe.

She figured she looked decent, as she was trying to go along with the whole 'spying' concept even though they were techincally not spying on the Cullens anymore; at least not as much in secret as they had planned to before- which would have been a lot harder than they realized if they had not received that invitation.

Their curiousness got the best of them, and they hadn't really thought it through before.

Now Tohru's been thinking about it a little _too_ much, and it was only a matter of minutes before they would leave.

It was fortunate that they would at least have a ride to the Cullens tonight, seeing as Akito gave Shigure more American money than they necessarily needed in Tohru's opinion; so he went out to one of the local car dealerships and bought a small black car, enough for six people to ride in.

She blinked as there was a knock on her bedroom door, and she looked towards it. Then just as she was about to call out, the door swung open, and in came Shigue- grinning with this hands stuffed in his kimono.

"_Gah, Shigure! Y-You're supposed to knock!"_ Tohru stammered, her eyes widened in surprise.

Shigure laughed at the brunette's pink face. " _Sorry about that,"_

Tohru narrowed her eyes at him, a little irked at how _not_ sorry he seemed to be. He continued to stare at her through the mirror- observe her.

"_You look pretty in that dress Tohru. I'm surprised I haven't seen you in it before, knowing you wear dresses every single day_,"

Tohru smiled a little. " _Ah, thanks Shigure. I wouldn't have even thought to have worn this again. You see, I last wore this at my grandfather's funeral a few years back,"_

Shigure's eyes widened, and his cheeks darkened. "_ Oh gosh Tohru I'm sorry I-,"_

Tohru giggled. " _No it's okay Shigure, you didn't know. Now what did you come in here to tell me?"_

_" I wanted to give you this- something to protect you from the Cullens when you arrive at the party. Yuki and Kyo are a lot stronger than you and are capable of protecting themselves. You however, no offense Tohru but you're only human, besides, Kyo would beat me senseless if I were responsible for anyone even laying a scratch on you,"_ He rambled, then laughed nervously afterward and scratched the back of his head.

Tohru blinked when he mentioned Kyo's name and turned her face slightly as blush appeared on her face.

It was then that the black-haired man pulled out a large necklace of garlic cloves from his kimono, and held out it with a proud grin on his face.

Tohru's right eye twitched. _" Um, Shigure-"_

_" I read on a website that this stuff can repel almost any type of supernatual being! Just in case, okay?"_

_" Are you...positive that mere cloves of garlic can keep them from harming me? Doesn't that sound a bit...silly to you?"_

Shigure's jaw dropped, and he almost whimpered in response. _" Silly? It's the most genius idea ever! Just promise me you'll wear it Tohru! Promise me!"_

Tohru stared at the giant thing in his hand and fidgeted. " _I don't know Shigure,"_ She paused. She watched as his eyes seemed to sadden and his bottom lip quivered as if he were on the verge of tears.

Her eyes widened and she waved her hands at him._ " Alright, I'll do it! Please don't cry Shigure, I'll put it in the pocket of my dress instead,"_ She took the necklace and stuffed it into the small of her dress pocket- a compartment she deemed to be essential right then.

Shigure's pout turned satisfied once again, and he patted her shoulder, as she walked past him.

_" You really are great, you know that?"_

She made her way out of the room and down the stairs then- to see Kyo by the front door, his back against the wall and he stared at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

He wore his usual dress attire, Tohru noted; a black button down dress shirt and black slacks, and black leather shoes- But he looked as handsome as ever, and she couldn't help but blush when he made eye contact with her, before she could call out to him.

She stepped down from the last stair and smiled at him as he stared at her unblinkingly.

"_ It's not too much is it? I was trying to stick with the whole 'spying' concept- even though we're not actually spying anymo-"_

Kyo shook his head. " _You look fine, Tohru,"_ He paused, as if trying to find his next words. " _Black suits you,"_

Tohru smiled at the orange-headed boy, finding his compliment flattering. She stared at him as he averted his eyes away from her- realizing there was something troubling him.

_" You look lovely too Kyo, as always_," His gaze lifted from the floor, and he almost chuckled at the compliment. Tohru sighed when he didn't seem to look any better, and took a step closer, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

_" I know you still don't want me there with you, but I promise you I'll be okay,"_

Kyo turned to her then- and watched as she stood there with her hands folding into each other. He didn't want her to feel like that- guilty- just because he didn't want bad to happen to her.

She was a more strong-willed person that any girl he had ever known, and especially stubborn, as he could admittedly say about himself sometimes.

But that's what he liked about her, among other things.

_" As much I don't like the idea of you getting hurt...I actually...don't mind that you're coming with us,"_

It was the first time Tohru ever heard Kyo say something like that to her. She didn't know how to respond to it, and she blushed as Kyo looked away, probably not believing what he had said either.

_" Sorry about the wait, you two. I couldn't decide on what tie I should wear. You look lovely Tohru-"_

_" Let's just go,"_ Kyo interrupted, lifting himself from against the wall, and towards the door. Tohru stared after him by the door, swallowing as his attitude changed from kind to upset in only a few seconds. He cleared his throat as he looked back, and towards the stairs where Shigure was upstairs.

"_ We should be back by midnight, if everything goes as planned,"_ He called out, then, after glancing one last time at Tohru, he opened the door, and started outside towards the car. Yuki followed him out, then stopped once he realized Tohru hadn't moved and looked back to her, concerned.

" _Are you alright, Miss Honda?"_ Tohru gasped at the sudden voice, and realized she must have spaced out. She blinked and nodded, a small smile on her lips, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Yuki noticed the expression but didn't question it, guessing the nervous jitters were starting to set in.

_**"Don't worry Tohru, as long as I'm here, they won't lay a finger on you,"**_

_" Y-Yes. Forgive me Yuki. Let's go,"_

**Review :)**


End file.
